Nocturnal Poetry
by Ghostring
Summary: Después de recolectar todas las plumas, deciden hacer una visita a sus primeros amigos. Kurogane reflexiona sobre lo que siente por Syaoran. One Shot.


**Nocturnal ****Poetry**

_In the end I'm enslaved by my dream _

_In the end there's no soul who'd bleed for me..._

Las luces del Japón moderno no le habían dejado dormir a menudo. Colándose por las ventanas, mezclándose con los desagradables sonidos del tráfico y las muchas personas que aún por la noche permanecían despiertas.

Él, incluido, girando y girando sobre sí mismo, haciéndose un ovillo en una esquina de la habitación de siempre o simplemente viendo hacia fuera sentado sobre el alféizar hasta que el cansancio acumulado durante el día era tanto que terminaba quedándose dormido con medio cuerpo de fuera.

Por eso era que no comprendía cómo los demás podían adormilarse tan tranquilamente, uno a cada extremo de la habitación, en compañía de la única chica del grupo, quien como era lógico tomaba el futón, mientras que él podía casi contar el número de ronquidos de Mokona sin ser capaz de pegar ni un poco los ojos.

Y no eran problemas de insomnio, como con frecuencia le decía Fye, por las mañanas, cuando le veía dormitar por encima del plato con cereales y con las ojeras cada vez más hundidas y pronunciadas. Sólo que no estaba acostumbrado, habiendo pasado la mayor parte de su vida en un mundo donde lo único por lo que debía preocuparse, después de haber caído rendido por sus entrenamientos, era por despertarse a tiempo para evitar un nuevo intento de asesinato, y sin más molestias que la débil y agradable luz de una vela en la esquina de _su propia_ habitación.

Tampoco que le molestase compartirla con ellos, ya que a final de cuentas él no la necesitaba toda, pero siempre resultaba un poco más cómodo no tener que inquietarse a la hora de ver o escuchar cosas que tal vez no debería.

Todo eso era molesto, sobre todo viendo la tranquilidad con la que en aquellos momentos la rubia cabeza del hechicero descansaba contra la pared, con su _mascota_ cómodamente enrollada sobre su regazo y cara de tranquilidad.

¿Y el mocoso?

Bueno, ese chiquillo generalmente solía ser el único que le hacía compañía durante las interminables noches de insomnio, simplemente sentado ahí, taciturno, observando la cara durmiente de su princesa como si fuera lo más bonito del mundo.

Y no, Kurogane no negaba que la jovencita fuese bella, pero tampoco alcanzaba a entender la manera en la que Syaoran podía perderse por horas meramente viéndola, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y prácticamente sin parpadear, conforme la noche avanzaba, y en silencio el samurai le observaba a él.

¿Qué había pasado por su cabeza durante las largas noches sin dormir, cuando su pequeña cabecita traicionaba a sus deseos trayendo una y otra vez recuerdos de la amada joven que no le recordaría jamás?

Kurogane no solía ser una persona tan sensitiva, y mucho menos alguien que se tomara la molestia de pensar en cualquiera que no fuese él mismo. O al menos hasta hacía un par de años, cuando su mundo entero giraba en torno a la sangre, las peleas y la princesa a la que había entregado su corazón y su vida. Hasta hacía un par de años, cuando aún no les conocía y para él no existía nada más parecido a la felicidad como el placer de hundir su espada en un blando y caliente cuerpo con vida.

Hasta entonces...

Pero ahora, cuando como otras veces podía ver la ausente expresión en el rostro del joven arqueólogo, sumido en aquél mar de recuerdos, ahogándose con su propia pena, sabiendo y recordando una y mil veces que cuando aquellos ojos volvieran a abrirse, en pleno uso de razón, de él no quedaría nada, no podía dejar de sentir cómo su corazón se apretaba, cómo dolía dentro de su pecho, y la manera en que la creciente y cálida sensación que le impulsaba a ponerse de pie y darle un abrazo se extendía en su interior.

Ese niño.

Se habían conocido no por azares del destino, porque a final de cuentas nada pasa por casualidad, como Yuuko se encargaba de decirles una y otra vez, y tampoco por azares del destino habían terminado embarcándose en aquél épico viaje del que jamás deseó ser partícipe pero que había cambiado por completo su vida.

¿Lo sabía Tomoyo-hime en el instante en que lo decidió?

No pudo evitar llevar los dedos de su mano hasta su frente, en el justo lugar en que aquella vez, quemando, la magia del Shu había sellado su destino, cortando sus propias alas a cambio de la perspectiva de un nuevo amanecer.

Ese amanecer que no deseó hasta que, sin darse cuenta, había vuelto a perder conciencia de sí mismo en el letargo de un secreto placer; aquél que había reemplazado el apetito por asesinar, incluso cuando no se hubo percatado a tiempo, y que incluía una piel blanca, unos cabellos castaños y dos ojos marrones que le asustaban. Esos ojos marrones que podía ver una y otra vez en sus sueños, cada vez que las luces y el ruido parecían disminuir y, maldiciendo internamente, admitía que lo que realmente le impedía dormir era el temor de verse descubierto y vulnerable una vez más.

_'No mires hacia atrás'_, le había dicho, aquella vez, cuando por primera ocasión desde que su crónica había comenzado pareció verle titubear. _'Si tienes que hacer algo, hazlo, y hasta que lo hayas logrado, mira siempre hacia delante.'_

¿Y de dónde habían venido aquellas palabras?

Las múltiples ocasiones en las que su mano derecha tembló antes de tocar nuevamente una espada; cuando el kudan se había materializado para él, o incluso cuando tuvo una vez más a GinRyuu a su disposición. Todas aquellas veces, pensando más que nada en lo que deseaba, en lo que significaba todo aquello _para sí mismo_, y entonces el significado de su propia vida parecía estar claro nuevamente. El ansia por asesinar, el dulce aroma de la sangre, el sonido de la piel al rasgarse y los incontrolables gemidos de dolor, casi suplicando misericordia. Esa misericordia que no había poseído nunca y le había llevado a estar en el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba. La cúspide de su vida, ese pico más alto en que el aire de gloria podía respirarse y bastaba solamente con estirar ligeramente sus dedos para poder tocar el cielo.

Aquél sitio en donde se había colocado a sí mismo, y aunque mirara hacia los costados, iba a estar siempre solo.

_Solo_, como se había sentido toda su vida.

El momento en que empuñó a GinRyuu por primera vez y supo que en el mundo la fuerza lo era todo, porque el fuerte se alimenta del débil, y si eres débil, no hay nunca una oportunidad para vivir.

Y débiles era lo que más había en el mundo.

Corazones frágiles, pequeños cuerpos, cuellos dispuestos para ser rotos y miradas tristes en rostros grises que no tenía por que detenerse a ver.

Ese mar de caras sin forma, del que repentinamente les había visto emerger, aquella noche, cuando Tomoyo-hime se había finalmente hartado de él (y ella nunca supo lo mucho que le dolió) y simplemente le había apartado de su lado.

Y sin embargo, cuando le vio ahí, de pie, soportando el peso de una memoria blanca y una espada enterrándose en su pecho, diciéndole que nada iba a volver a ser igual, todo pareció tomar un color diferente.

_'¿Por qué tengo que ayudarle?'_

No negaba haberse hecho aquella pregunta una y otra vez, durante el tiempo en que su viaje se desarrollaba y una a una las dimensiones paralelas iban quedando atrás, llevándole de acá allá, reencontrándose con las mismas personas de nuevo y de nuevo.

_'¿Por qué ayudarle?'_

Yuuko les había dicho, al comenzar todo, que sin importar cuán distintos parecieran sus caminos, su destino había sido a final de cuentas el mismo. Su objetivo, el más grande deseo encerrado dentro de sus corazones en el momento en que se encontraron.

Volver a su mundo, apartarse de otro, recuperar a la persona amada.

Pero aún así, Por qué debía ayudarle? Syaoran, a final de cuentas, no significaba nada para él, y en cuanto a sí respectaba, ese chiquillo y su princesa podían podrirse dentro de un agujero en la tierra sin que él sintiera el más mínimo atisbo de remordimientos.

_Antes._

Cuando para él Syaoran no era nadie más que otro muchachito débil, sin más futuro que una muerte prematura o una larga vida patética destinada a trabajar para el servicio de los fuertes.

Tan débil, que era casi indigno de su atención.

Tan débil, que no podía comprender cómo, de algún modo, había terminado haciéndole voltear hacia él, y con asombro, admitir que no se trataba del niño tonto y bonito que no serviría más que para sentarse a lamentar su destino.

_'Syaoran siempre ha creído que es fuerte, y por eso lo es.'_ Las palabras de Fye, desde que se conocieron, solían sacarle en repetidas ocasiones de su ensimismamiento. _'Porque tiene un deseo que cumplir, y no se rendirá hasta que vuelva a tener a Sakura-chan a su lado. Incluso si ella no pueda recordarle después.'_

Y eso, a final de cuentas, era la verdadera fuerza.

La valentía sacada de ningún lugar para ser capaz de llorar en el momento indicado, pero también para poder dejar de hacerlo y levantar la cara para seguir luchando.

Todo lo que había llegado a admirar de ese chiquillo, que de algún modo, aunque lo quisiera negar, le había recordado tanto a sí mismo durante los primeros años, cuando se juró a sí mismo llegar a ser el más fuerte, sin importar qué, aunque sus principios y metas hubiesen sido los equivocados.

_But until we unite_

_I live for the night_

_Wait for time _

_Two souls entwine_

Aún así, cada noche sin dormir, cada vez que levantaba la mirada y le encontraba ahí sentado, simplemente viendo el rostro apacible de Sakura, aquél extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de él, y en silencio se exigía a girar sus ojos que traicionaban a sus deseos y le obligaban a seguir viendo, a seguir perdiéndose dentro del ausente y delicado perfil, del dulcemente hermoso espectáculo que a la luz de la luna y la escasa iluminación el más joven le ofrecía, de manera casi cruel.

_'Deberías decírselo.'_

Casi podía escuchar a Fye hablándole al oído, cuando aquella noche estando a solas se había acercado hasta él, y tomando confianza de quién sabe donde, se había sentado a su lado, tomado su mentón entre las manos y sencillamente inclinado hacia él.

_'¿Decirle qué...?'_

_'Lo que sientes. Tal vez, a final de cuentas, no te vaya tan mal.'_

El calor en sus mejillas era tangible una vez más sobre su piel, y gruñendo en voz baja se había girado, como si realmente el hechicero siguiera sentado junto a él.

_'Permanecer despierto por las noches sólo para poder verle sin que él lo note no te hace ningún bien física o emocionalmente, mi querido amigo.'_

¿Cómo lo había sabido él? Dudaba seriamente respecto a su capacidad intuitiva.

_'Quiero decir, nunca sabes en qué momento vayas a llevarte una grata sorpresa... y, de todos modos, si en todo caso las cosas no llegasen a funcionar...'_

Giró sus ojos bermejos hacia un costado, y le vio ahí sentado en una esquina, como hacía unos momentos, con sus mechones blancos cubriéndole los párpados cerrados en una expresión pacífica.

_'...recuerda siempre que yo voy a estar aquí, contigo.'_

No había querido aceptar el significado de las palabras que le había dedicado aquella noche hasta que éste hubo depositado, mucho tiempo después, un beso blando sobre sus labios en el momento de partir.

Y Fye, de todos modos, había llegado a ser su amigo.

El único verdadero en lo que recordaba haber sido toda su vida, quien siempre estaría dispuesto a sonreír para él y ponerle un nombre tonto que a final de cuentas sólo era un muy particular modo de demostrar su afecto.

El que le había dejado a solas con Syaoran esa noche, mientras entre risitas había dicho que Sakura dormiría con Arashi y él tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

_'¿Qué cosas?'_ consiguió entonces preguntar, casi estando consciente de las pretensiones del brujo y sintiendo cómo dentro de sus venas el terror y la adrenalina del momento comenzaban a hacerse presentes.

_'Sólo cosas'._

Y la puerta se había cerrado frente a ellos, que en silencio se habían limitado a acomodarse uno en cada extremo de la habitación, sin saber bien qué hacer o qué decir. Casi audible cada uno de los latidos de su corazón conforme sus nervios (había alguna vez cruzado esa palabra por su vocabulario?) se acrecentaban y la mirada tímida que el joven arqueólogo tenía fija en él parecía consumirle.

_'Kurogane-san...'_

Podía recordarse gruñendo entre dientes y golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

Kurogane siempre había sido bastante bruto para asuntos emocionales.

Para cualquier cosa, realmente, que no involucrase una espada.

Pero entonces Syaoran le había sonreído, y lo que pasó después bien pudo haber sido todo o nada, porque él se había perdido, una vez más, dentro de aquellos dos dulces ojos marrones, inconsciente de sus actos, inmune a cada una de las nerviosas palabras que los delgados labios del chiquillo parecían estar articulando, mientras su pequeño rostro se inclinaba hacia el frente y su sonrisa temblaba con excitación.

O el momento en que se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar frente a él, quien ahora le miraba con sorpresa y la sonrisa muerta en sus labios, ambos sumergidos dentro de la débil y azulada oscuridad de la noche y encontrando sus ojos que se habían sumergido en la muda lectura de su propia poesía.

_'Kurogane-san...'_

No habría olvidado nunca la forma en que los ojos castaños se habían entrecerrado al verle arrodillarse frente a él y sentirle sosteniendo sus hombros, o cómo la pequeña boca se había abierto, llena toda con el delicioso primer gemido que hubo dedicado para él y que murió también una vez que Kurogane se hubo inclinado sobre él, hipnotizado por el suave y ausente susurro de su voz y el Shu que había invocado sobre sí mismo, acercando sus rostros, viendo el tangible rubor en las mejillas del muchacho hasta que, sin previo aviso, sus labios se habían tocado en un primer beso.

Y tal vez lo había esperado todo, o quizás no había esperado nada, pero cuando las manos delgadas del arqueólogo se cerraron sobre su propio rostro, y los dos ojos pardos se hubieron ocultado detrás del par de pálidos párpados, todo en un inexperto intento por retribuir un tanto a la fuerza con la que el samurai había irrumpido su boca, Kurogane supo que finalmente lo había encontrado, y de algún modo había llegado a tocar el cielo.

¿Lo había sabido entonces, Tomoyo-hime, cuando decidió enviarle a aquél lugar?

¿Y quién era Tomoyo-hime, de todos modos?

En aquellos momentos, podía recordar, no había existido nada más que los dulces labios abiertos para él, sometidos por la presión de su boca y concediendo, sin siquiera la previa solicitud, del acceso a la garganta estrecha. Permiso que Kurogane había aceptado, apretando aún más sus puños alrededor de los delgados hombros de Syaoran, quien había dejado ya su rostro para poder enredar los brazos alrededor de su cuello, oprimiendo también, en un vago intento por acercarle todavía más hacia sí.

Y cuando el beso se rompió... _Había sido eso un beso, realmente?_, lo primero que sus bermejos ojos pudieron ver fue la sonrisa adormecida sostenida en los labios de Syaoran, que respiraba pesada y violentamente mientras con narcótica alegría le miraba con distracción.

_'Kurogane-san...'_

Ah, amaba tanto escuchar su nombre en aquella pacífica voz.

_'¿Usted...?'_

Pero no recordaba bien cómo había sufrido aquél repentino acceso de nerviosismo, suplantado en su memoria con una muy detallada y varonil petición, y asentada en el olvido la forma en que se había apartado de golpe, balbuceando montones de disculpas atropelladamente hasta que fue Syaoran mismo quien, todavía sonriendo, se había aproximado hasta él y callado su perorata con un nuevo beso.

Lo que si recordaba era el modo en que la dulce y efímera caricia se había ido profundizando cada vez más y más, hasta que con un gemido el pequeño cuerpo adolescente cayó al suelo seguido muy de cerca por el suyo, y ambos se enfrascaron en una violenta batalla por la dominación que, como era obvio, fue el samurai poseedor de la victoria una vez que su experimentada lengua se hubo enterrado dentro de la estrecha garganta, nuevamente, y entre jadeos y gemidos entrecortados, Syaoran le había dado el gozo de una dulce gloria.

Y después ambos se encontraron sentados uno junto al otro, en aquella esquina de la habitación, con el peso entero del joven arqueólogo gravitando sobre el regazo del guerrero, quien con desconocida amabilidad tocaba su espalda, sus hombros y su cuello con blandas y afables caricias. Caricias que Syaoran había aprendido a amar desde que la primera de ellas llegó, tímida, con el suave asentimiento de su cabeza inclinándose hacia él.

¿Qué habían dicho entonces?

La nublada mente de Kurogane no era ya capaz de comprenderlo o recordarlo todo, como más tarde comprendería, y poco a poco las ideas y los recuerdos fueron dando paso a sus retraídos balbuceos y las amables sonrisas que los labios delgados de su joven amante le había dedicado.

_'A lo largo de todo este tiempo, mientras una a una las plumas de Sakura-hime volvían a nuestro poder, fue usted quien me enseñó más cosas de las que pueda recordar haber sabido nunca, Kurogane-san...'_

Las manos pequeñas le habían sostenido el ruborizado rostro, haciendo que ambas miradas se conectaran momentáneamente.

_'Las veces que creí que me derrumbaría, cuando no podía dar un paso más sabiendo lo terrible que era el destino que me esperaba, siempre fue usted, con una sola de sus palabras, quien me daba la fortaleza necesaria para volverme a levantar y continuar adelante... viendo siempre hacia el frente, como en aquella ocasión...'_

Y él había querido decir tantas cosas también. Las enseñanzas retroalimentadas que en realidad había sido él quien tomase de Syaoran, creciendo poco a poco como persona, convirtiéndose en lo que era ahora, y dejando atrás la dura coraza de insensibilidad dentro de la que se había ocultado por años.

_Sólo por él..._

_'Creí que amabas a tu princesa...'_ fue todo lo que pudo decir en aquél momento, y sonriendo débilmente, Syaoran había cabeceado en respuesta.

_'La amaba, sí. Y aún ahora la sigo amando. Como la niña que creció a mi lado. Como la única persona hasta ese entonces existente en mi mundo, la única criatura que había demostrado quererme como algo más que un extraño y por quien juré que lo daría todo de ser necesario. La persona que no pudo nunca recordar sus sentimientos, porque pese a que nuestra historia se reconstruyó tras todo esto, cuando la última pluma estuvo en nuestro poder, no fue capaz de llegar a sentir más que una enorme gratitud y el cariño que ahora sé que siempre he correspondido... Y aunque sufrí lo indecible cuando sus ojos me vieron con extrañeza, y por primera vez le escuché decir lo que nunca hubiera deseado, qué pude hacer yo? Qué puedo hacer incluso ahora, en todo caso, más que verla a la distancia y sentirme satisfecho con lo que como hermano mayor he conseguido?'_

Kurogane no había tenido respuesta a aquello. Realmente había visto siempre dentro de aquellos ojos marrones nada más que amor, amor y más amor, mezclado todo con una enorme determinación y fuerza extraídas de vaya a saberse donde, y que eran las mismas que le impulsaban a seguir viajando y viajando, hasta que su camino se hubiese terminado.

Pero ahora que lo sabía...

¿Qué iba a hacer?

_'Pero con usted... contigo... las cosas nunca han sido iguales...'_

Por supuesto que no, porque ahora se daban cuenta, habían sido ambos conscientes de sus miradas durante las largas noches en vela, en que en silencio los dos se acompañaban, hora a hora, sabiendo que tarde o temprano podrían estirar sus manos para tocarse.

Lo entendía bien.

Ahora que amanecía, podía verlo con claridad.

Syaoran sentado a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, la respiración pacífica que pocas veces había podido apreciar en él, y esa agradable y alegre sonrisa que, y se sentía orgulloso de poder decirlo, le pertenecía ahora y le pertenecería siempre.

Fye, frente a ellos, abrió ligeramente sus ojos y, con entusiasmo, le dedicó una sonrisa adormecida.

—¿Lo has logrado?

—Lo logré.

La cabecita castaña sobre su pecho era suficiente prueba de ello, y sintiéndose más satisfecho ahora que nunca, palpó su frente con la misma sutileza de antes.

La sutileza que sólo Syaoran era capaz de despertar en él.

Porque era Syaoran. _Su_ Syaoran.

Y todo lo que representaba para él resumido en el pequeño y suave beso que depositó sobre sus cabellos segundos después.

Serenidad, alegría, fortaleza, paz.

Pero principalmente, y ante todo, el único y verdadero final de su viaje.

_By the light of new day_

_I'll__ fade away_

_Reality__ cuts de__ep_

_Would you bleed with me?_

**E n D**

**Notas:** ¬0¬Uu ay, si, lo critico, lo critico! Bueno, no importa T-T creo que se nota mucho que no he visto todo el anime, pero me gusta cómo me quedó D Y SIIIII, BOLA DE CHISMOSAS O0Ó! ESTA PAREJA RLZ! ESTA PAREJA RRRRRRLLLLLZZZZZZZZ! –gira como Sakano XD- Se lo dedico a Myrtle, que siempre tiene que leer mis aberraciones antes que nadie y a quien no le gustó el anime ¬w¬Uu –todos la abuchean- y bueh... ya, no sean malitas y dejen reviews ;ˆ;! Bye bye!

**Tsubasa**** RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP.**

**My Selene © Sonata Arctica.**

**El fanfic es mío, MÍOOOO O0Ó no se lo roben o los corto en pedacitos :3**


End file.
